


к чему приводит слежка

by attazza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attazza/pseuds/attazza
Summary: Наруто хотел увидеть своего сенсея без маски, и это привело к тому, к чему привело.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	к чему приводит слежка

**Author's Note:**

> первая публикация - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7220200/18399871
> 
> таймлайн - в самом-самом начале шиппудена

Это стало чем-то большим, чем простое любопытство. Наруто пробовал множество путей, но он не мог достичь своей цели. Это было дело принципа! Ведь кредо у него такое — никогда не сдаваться. Именно поэтому он сейчас сидит на дереве напротив окна своего сенсея, дожидаясь оного.

Ну, а что еще делать? Где еще можно увидеть Какаши-сенсея без маски, кроме дома? Он ведь даже на горячих источниках держал лицо закрытым! И нет, это не слежка, шпионаж или сталкинг. Это тренировка. Да, тренировка! В конце концов, такие навыки должны быть в арсенале профессионального шиноби.

Такими мыслями Наруто пытался оправдать себя и свои действия, хотя, если развить последнюю мысль, можно прийти к тому, что это все-таки слежка, шпионаж, сталкинг. Но Наруто не счел нужным развивать эту мысль, поэтому мнил себя полностью невинным.

«Да где носит этого старика! — думал Наруто, сидя на жесткой коре дерева, тщательно прячась в листве. — Я ведь скоро себе так геморрой заработаю, даттебайо.»

Обычно бывает, что после подобных размышлений субъект мысли тотчас появляется в поле зрения объекта мысли, но нет. Здесь все по-другому; здесь повзрослевший, но все еще непоседливый Наруто ждал еще около часа, и только после этого, когда солнце было уже давно за горизонтом и горели уличные фонари, Наруто увидел Какаши, мерно шедшего по тротуару в сторону общежития для шиноби, на втором этаже которого и жил вышеупомянутый Какаши. Наруто вытянул шею, чтобы получше разглядеть своего сенсея, хотя это и ни к чему было, ведь он шел как обычно — в своей джонинской форме шиноби, с книгой в руке, надвинутым на один глаз хитаем, взлохмаченными серебристыми волосами. Выглядел он расслабленным, однако едва Наруто задел прошлогодние неопавшие листья на ветке, как вся фигура Хатаке в миг подобралась, напряглась, ожидая нападения или западни. Но случилось это скорее рефлекторно, потому что он сразу же вернулся в состояние спокойствия, и Наруто с облегчением вздохнул.

Какаши вошел в свою комнату, медленно поднявшись по лестнице, потому что надо было придумать план действий касательно никудышного шпиона, притаившегося на самом видном месте. То, что он сидел напротив его, Какаши, окна, только подтверждали его догадки о намерениях Наруто. Он, однажды поставив цель, не отпустит ее, пока она не будет достигнута. Наруто поставил цель три года назад — увидеть Какаши без маски. Это его рассмешило, но когда Наруто прибежал сообщить сенсею, что уходит в путешествие с Извращенным Отшельником, как он называл Джирайю, добавил, что обещает по возвращении добиться своего.

Какаши снял сандалии, оставив их у порога, и положил книгу на тумбочку слева от двери. Первым делом он стянул с головы хитай, оставив его там же, где и книгу. Джонинский зеленый жилет Какаши сразу же повесил на спинку стула, стоявшего у стола, заваленного всякими отчетами. Направившись в душ, Хатаке мельком глянул в окно.

«Неужели заметил? Ну, если не прогнал, то, наверное, нет, » — сам себя успокоил Наруто.

Где-то далеко прогремел гром, но дождя все не было. Наруто надеялся, что успеет увидеть лицо Какаши без маски до того, как ветер пригонит грозовые тучи, которые издалека совсем не было видно на темном небе.

Когда Какаши вернулся из душа, уже в домашней майке и свободных штанах по щиколотку, все еще в маске, Наруто горько вздохнул, устраиваясь на ветке и внимательнее следя за сенсеем. К огромному удивлению Узумаки, Какаши взял резинку для волос со стола и, встряхнув ими, собрал низкий хвост. Он прошел в комнату и, остановившись у окна, глядел, как казалось Наруто, прямо на него. Но Хатаке, ничего не сделав, отошел в сторону, к столу. Там, среди бумаг, стоял электрический чайник, наполовину полный водой еще с утра. Какаши откуда-то достал две цветные упаковки, по форме напоминающие тарелки, и нажал на кнопку чайника.

Он слышал гром и инстинктами, привитыми за годы работы с собаками, чувствовал поблизости грозу. «Наруто живет на другом конце деревни, — думал Какаши, — даже если он пойдет прямо сейчас, то все равно промокнет. Надо задержать его на пару часов, ливень-то быстро закончится.» Открыв две упаковки быстрозавариваемого рамена, он залил в них воду из щелкнувшего чайника. В это время дождь хлынул сразу же непроницаемой стеной воды. Звук тарабанющих по крыше и стеклу капель отвлекал, но даже так Какаши слышал шуршание листьев, создаваемое Наруто, и его «даттебайо». Сенсей распахнул окно и громко сказал:

— Ну, и долго еще ты там будешь сидеть? Залезай, а то промокнешь совсем.

Наруто как по голове ударили, он вздрогнул и мгновенно оказался перед своим сенсеем, виновато улыбаясь и светясь в этот момент, как показалось Какаши, ярче солнца.

— А? Ну… Какаши-сенсей, я…

— Давай быстрее, я тебе тоже рамен заварил.

Наруто в нерешительности замер, обдумывая слова своего сенсея. Вода, затекающая за воротник куртки, содействовала быстрому принятию решений. Он запрыгнул на подоконник, и Какаши, словно что-то вспомнил, замахал руками.

— Стой! Не в обуви!

Он перехватил Наруто поперек спины и прижал его к себе, придерживая его за ногу.

— Эй! Какаши-сенсей, вы… вы чего? Отпустите! — заорал Наруто, пытаясь освободить ногу и отстраниться от груди Какаши. От него пахло цветочным гелем для душа, что заставило Узумаки невольно улыбнуться.

Какаши перенес его к порогу и поставил на пол, указывая на свои сандалии, мол, разувайся, в этом доме мы не ходим в обуви. Наруто вздохнул как-то облегченно и снял свои сандалии, почти точно такие же, как и у Какаши. «Забавно, у него цветочный гель для душа, ха-ха, » — думал Наруто. Пока он был занят, его сенсей достал разобранный маленький столик и быстро поставил доску на четыре ножки. Из шкафа он достал два дзабутона*. Какаши перенес с рабочего письменного стола две чашки рамена и палочки для еды, которые прилагались к ним, и сел за столик, дожидаясь Наруто.

Оный несколько замялся, все еще стоя у двери с одной сандалией в руке. Он бывал здесь, но только чтобы навещать сенсея во время болезни или по важным делам, вроде нужных бумаг. В неформальной, домашней обстановке Наруто растерялся.

— Ты идешь? — спросил Какаши, разъединяя палочки. — Ты весь день за мной ходишь, голодный, наверное, — как бы между делом упомянул сенсей.

Наруто зарделся и скривился в лице, потому что Какаши что, _заметил его? Его? Величайшего ниндзя? Как это возможно?_ Он ведь так тихо и незаметно преследовал Какаши, начиная от штаба, куда он пришел примерно в полдень, чтобы сдать рапорты последних миссий в других странах, да так и застрял там на два часа. Наруто все это время непримечательно, как ему казалось, сидел на лавке прямо под окном штаба. После этого Какаши ходил по всей деревне по каким-то делам, собирал подписи на бумагах, возвращался в штаб, а потом снова ходил от одного места к другому. Наруто устал быстро, но желание увидеть Какаши-сенсея без маски, горевшее в нем уже не первый год, подталкивало его вслед за удаляющейся серебристой макушкой.

А сейчас ему было очень неловко, когда он стоял в квартире своего сенсея.

— Ну, я… Э, Какаши-сенсей… — Наруто, может быть, и родил бы мысль или даже извинения, но был бестактно прерван своим же урчащим от голода желудком. Он (Наруто, а не желудок) в тот же миг приземлился на дзабутон напротив Какаши и так же, как и он, разломил соединенные палочки.

— Итадакимас! — весело сказал Какаши, и Наруто принялся за еду.

Наруто доел быстро, как и всегда. Выпив бульон, он с грохотом, нехарактерным для пластиковой посудины, поставил ее на стол, посмотрев на Какаши. Он задержал дыхание. Какаши сидел со скрещенными перед собой ногами, держа тарелку левой рукой и орудуя палочками правой. Его волосы, тяжелые от влаги и стянутые в хвост на затылке резинкой, были непривычны глазам Наруто, который привык к торчащим во все стороны серебристым «шипам». Маска Какаши лежала на столе. Один глаз закрыт, второй в задумчивости смотрел на Наруто. Его внимание привлекли тонкие губы и родинка чуть левее и ниже рта.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Хатаке, поймав изучающий цепкий взгляд своего ученика.

— Ничего! — слишком резко ответил Наруто.

— Вот как? Ладно, — Какаши пожал плечами и продолжил есть, а Узумаки продолжил буравить его взглядом.

Когда и Какаши закончил с раменом, он глянул на Наруто, все еще неотрывно смотрящего на него. Джонина это забавляло. Он не думал, что кого-то так займет его внешность, что аж «заклинит». Наруто пялился на лицо своего сенсея неотрывно, не шевеля ни единым мускулом, разинув рот и широко раскрыв глаза. Какаши казалось, что он сейчас словно губка, которая впитывает воду.

— Точно ничего не хочешь сказать? или спросить? — повторил Хатаке, наблюдая за тем, как «процессоры остужаются».

Наруто пару раз моргнул, проглотил накопившуюся во рту слюну и вдохнул воздуха, как бы собираясь что-то сказать, но он остановился.

— Говори, — подначил его Какаши, — вдруг я умру на миссии, и мы больше не поговорим, — насмешливо. — Ни-ког-да, — медленно, по слогам.

— Какаши-сенсей, почему вы носите маску? — непонимающе спросил Наруто.

«Ведь у вас такое красивое лицо…» — едва не сорвалось у него с языка.

Какаши откинулся на отставленные назад руки и немного задрал голову.

— Ну, потому что мне так захотелось, — легко ответил Какаши. — Я с детства в ней ходил, а потом прижилась. Имидж, образ, все дела…

Пару секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Наруто вскочил со своего места и начал мерить комнату шагами под аккомпанимент возмущенных воплей вроде: «Да я… три года не находил себе места! А вы!.. Для имиджа, говорите?!», — а Какаши в это время тихо и гаденько так хихикал. Наруто был похож на нахохлившегося цыпленка. Хотя, наверное, петушка. Он долго еще ходил и распинался, а Какаши долго сидел и слушал, но со стола никто, кроме него, не уберет. Он тоже встал с дзабутона и выбросил пачки от рамена. Наруто замер на секунду, но увидев, что сенсей никуда не собирается уходить, продолжил кудахтать. Какаши в это время разобрал стол и убрал обратно, как и подушки для сидения.

Слушая причитания Наруто, Какаши почувствовал, словно у него разгорелся теплый огонек в груди. Ему было весело в присутствии Наруто. Нет, не так — не весело, а уютно. Он чувствовал себя _дома_.

— Забавный ты, — поток речи Наруто был прерван.

— Что?

— Ничего.

Какаши, уже сидевший на своей кровати, облокотившись о стену, улыбнулся одним уголком губ, с той стороны, где была родинка. Наруто вновь оцепенел при взгляде на сенсея. Это незатейливое движение лицевых мышц и кожи привело его в смятение.

«Что это? — спрашивал Наруто у своего внутреннего _я_. — Что я чувствую?» В ответ он получил неясное, размазанное: «Что-то приятное. И мягкое.»

Он сделал два шага к сенсею и остановился у кровати, смотря на него сверху вниз. Какаши держал свою кривую улыбку и, задрав голову, смотрел Наруто прямо в яркие, ясные глаза. Узумаки, держа руки на поясе и сузив глаза, наклонился вперед, подозрительно вглядываясь в лицо своего сенсея.

Они делили одно дыхание на двоих, воздуха между ними было мало. Глаза в глаза. Выглядело это как игра, но на деле это было негласное сражение — кто отведет взгляд, тот проиграл, пропал, погиб. Наруто едва дышал, и чувствовал как сердце билось птицей в клетке. Какаши же задышал глубже, стараясь успокоить гулко бьющееся сердце, словно хватая воздуха столько, сколько позволял ему организм. _И он проиграл._

Какаши подался вперед, отрываясь от стены, моргнул, чтобы согнать пелену перед глазами, и коснулся лица Наруто левой рукой, смотря уже не в его глаза, а на приоткрывшийся рот. Хатаке провел одними кончиками пальцев по челюсти, почти от уха до подбородка.

— Ты можешь оттолкнуть меня, заорать и убежать, — непривычно тихо сказал Какаши куда-то в сторону.

Такая мысль казалось Наруто дикой. Убежать? Бросить Какаши-сенсея? _Ни за что_. Он коснулся рукой выбившихся из хвоста локонов (хотя они, наверное, просто недостаточно длинные для хвоста) и заправил их за ухо. И, о боже, Наруто показалось, или Какаши-сенсей действительно… _покраснел_?

Хатаке не выдержал такого нежного жеста. Он снова проиграл. Он переместил руку с подбородка Наруто на его шею и притянул к своим губам, целуя совсем невинно, по-детски, без языка. Не то, чтобы Наруто не ожидал такого (он почувствовал острую необходимость поцеловать сенсея, как только он снял маску), но он задержал дыхание и раскрыл глаза, словно в шоке.

— Останешься? — коротко спросил Какаши, немного отстранившись и оперевшись своим лбом о лоб Наруто.

— Домогаться будете? — не подумав, шутливо брякнул он. Его уши сразу же загорелись, а лицо преобрело то-самое-смущенное-выражение-девочки-из-аниме. — А, ну, то есть… Я хотел сказать, что…

— Не буду, — честно сказал Какаши. — Даже в мыслях не было, — в словах сквозила затаенная надежда.

Наруто слабо улыбнулся, едва приподняв уголки губ, а глаза его светились от какой-то радости. Он навалился на Какаши, завалив его вбок, чтобы лечь с ним рядом, обнимая за шею одной рукой. Внешне Какаши выражал свою радость легкой, почти незаметной улыбкой, хотя внутри фейерверки разрывали его сердце на куски. Он просунул руку под Наруто, чтобы обнять его за талию.

Они лежали в объятиях мягкой, непринужденной тишины. Дождь закончился.

— Ты что, собрался спать в этой одежде? — вдруг спросил Какаши спустя некоторое время. — Ты же так весь день ходил.

Наруто, уже задремавший, оторвал голову от подушки, тупо уставился в лицо сенсея и пару раз моргнул.

— А? Ну, так у меня нет с собой ничего больше.

— Дай я встану.

Наруто немного откатился к краю кровати. Хатаке встал, и его ученик почувствовал как становится прохладнее. _Пустее_. Какаши достал одежду — футболку со знаком Конохи на груди и свободные спортивные штаны — и кинул ее на все еще лежащего на краю кровати Наруто. Он встрепенулся от легкого толчка и упал на пол с громким, но, к счастью, коротким воплем.

— Ай… — он сел, скрещивая ноги перед собой и опираясь спиной о кровать. — Что это?

— Я не позволю тебе спать в моей кровати в пыльной одежде, — спокойно произнес Какаши, садясь на письменный стол. Да, прямо на важные отчеты, прошения и заявления.

— Вы! — Наруто вскочил, держа в одной руке одежду, а другой — тыча пальцем в сторону Хатаке. — Какаши-сенсей! Вы же говорили, что не будете домогаться! — чем краснее становилось его лицо, тем громче он орал.

Какаши сложил руки на груди и скрестил ноги, которые, к слову, не дотягивались до пола, фыркнул, пытаясь заглушить рвущийся наружу хохот, но все равно тихо рассмеялся. Наруто казалось, что никогда не слышал ничего приятнее. 

— Забавный ты, — услышал он. — Но я и не буду, говорил же. Просто переоденься. Хочешь — могу выйти.

— Не надо! — порывисто вырвалось у Наруто. — Нет, то есть… Я не хочу, чтобы вы пялились на меня, Какаши-сенсей, но ведь это ваша комната, и… я здесь гость, не имею права вас… выгонять.

— Да, да, — покладисто и мягко ответил Какаши, умиляясь смущенному Наруто и его «-сенсей».

Он глубоко вздохнул, набираясь мужества, хотя знал, что Какаши-сенсей не сделает ему ничего плохого, и расстегнул свою олимпийку. Он аккуратно сложил ее, чего, кстати, никогда не делал. Стянув сетчатую водолазку, он на сверхскоростях надел футболку, которая ему была велика, но не висела мешком. От нее тоже пахло цветочным гелем для душа. Узумаки прыснул со смеху.

Какаши, смотревший в первую попавшуюся бумагу (для того, чтобы не смущать Наруто еще больше), оторвал взгляд от строчки, в которой говорилось об убитых вражеских шиноби, и спросил, в чем дело.

— У вас одежда пахнет цветами, — с улыбкой ответили ему. Почти все смущение сошло.

— А, это… - он будто что-то вспомнил. - Знаешь, когда приходишь с миссии полуживой, а дома нет ни геля для душа, ни мыла, ни порошка для стирки, можно положиться на товарищей, — Какаши принял значительный вид. — Гай дал мне бутылочку геля для душа, а я и помылся, и в машинку стиральную залил. Он, кстати, через стенку живет.

— Гай-сенсей пользуется цветочным гелем?

— Ага, говорит, что-то про цветущую юность и все такое…

Наруто засмеялся. Ему становилось все легче в общении с сенсеем в неформальной обстановке. Казалось, что они всегда так непринужденно разговаривали, смеялись. Какаши же в свою очередь старался создать более дружелюбную атмосферу, будто они только что познакомились, а не поцеловались. Наруто совсем забыл, что смущался; что снимает штаны перед своим сенсеем; что будет спать с ним в одной кровати. Какаши совсем забыл, что Узумаки — его ученик; что у них разница в возрасте; что собирался дать ему убежище только на время дождя. И их обоих устраивало, что у них такая _плохая_ память.

Переодевшись, Наруто положил свою одежду прямо на пол и, потянувшись, заявил, что он будет спать у стенки. Какаши встал со стола и расстелил кровать, сложил зеленое покрывало с узором в сюрикен и положил его на подоконник. Наруто залез под одеяло, немного откидывая уголок. «Иди, ложись и обними меня.» Какаши подошел к нему, потрепал по голове и стянул со своих волос резинку. К удивлению Наруто они сразу же «подпрыгнули» и приняли привычную форму, только еще более хаотичную. Оставив резинку на подоконнике, Хатаке лег к ученику, хотя теперь это так странно звучало, они определенно больше, чем учитель и ученик. Наруто лежал спиной к стене, обнимая Какаши правой рукой. Какаши, несмотря на ширину кровати, все ближе и ближе придвигался к Узумаки, пока не припер его спиной к стене.

*

Наруто проснулся к своему удивлению рано. Это произошло от того, что кровать рядом начала терять тепло. Наруто провел рукой по простыне, лег животом вниз, раскинул ноги и руки в стороны. _И вспомнил, где он находится._ «Где Какаши-сенсей? Который час?» — лихорадочно метались в голове его мысли. Он перевернулся обратно на спину, резко сел, огляделся. Из открытого окна веяло свежестью раннего утра после дождливого вечера. Наруто встал с кровати и взглянул в окно. Улицы пустовали, даже птицы еще не пели, только, кажется, Гай-сенсей бегал по тротуару вокруг общежития. По ощущениям было около четырех или пяти утра.

— А, ты уже проснулся, — дверь тихо скрипнула, и за ней появился Какаши с одеждой Наруто. — Она была в пыли, и я ее закинул в стирку.

Он протянул Наруто аккуратно сложенную олимпийку, штаны и водолазку. От них пахло цветочным гелем для душа.


End file.
